disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disneyland New York
Disneyland New York 'is a disney -themed amusement park at [[Disney New York Resort|'Disney New York Resort]] in Lower Manhattan, New York, USA.featuring rides and attractions based on disney properties. It opened on June 10, 1991. Lands Upcoming * Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge - An Upcoming Star Wars Themed Area that is located near Tomorrowland Openeing Date: '''December 20, 2019. '''Current * Main Street, U.S.A. - An Area themed after a typical Midwest town of the early 20th century.Opened: 'June 10, 1991. * '''Fantasyland '- An Area themed to classic stories of Disney with 3 Sub-Areas 'Opened:'June 10, 1991 ** 'Castle Courtyard '- The first sub-area in Fantasyland 'Opened:'June 10, 1991 ** 'Enchanted Forest '- The seconed sub-area in Fantasyland 'Opened:'June 10, 1991 ** '''Mermaid Lagoon - The third and Final sub-area in Fantasyland themed to the Little Mermaid Opened:'''Jully 15,1999 * '''Frontierland - An area themed to the American frontier times Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''Adventureland - An area themed to the exotic tropical place in a far-off region of the world with 2 sub-areas Opened:'June 10, 1991 ** '''Arabian Coast '- The first sub-area in Adventureland themed to an exotic Arabian city '''Opened: '''May 24, 2002 ** '''Buccaneer Bay - The seconed and final themed to 18th-century Spanish harbor town located on a Caribbean island.Opened:'June 16, 2018 * '''Critter Country '- An Area Themed To Critters. 'Opened:'June 10, 1991 * 'New Orleans Square '- An Area themed to an 19th-century New Orleans 'Opened:'June 10, 1991 * 'Mickey's Toontown ' - An area Themed To Toontown 'Opened:'April 15, 1994. * '''Beastly Kingdom - An Area themed to Dragon’s and mythology creatures Opened: '''May 15, 2006 * '''Tomorrowland - An area themed to the Space Age spilt into 3 Sub-Areas Opened:'June 10, 1991 ** '''Galaxy Street '- The first sub-area in Tomorrowland 'Opened:'June 10, 1991 ** 'Future World '- The seconed sub-area in Tomorrowland 'Opened:'June 10, 1991 ** 'Vulcania '- The thrid and final sub-area thats themed to Captain Nemo's headquarters. This hidden base tucked in the base of a giant volcano recreates the world of Jules Verne in Tomorrowland '''Opened: '''April 12, 2002. Rides/Attractions/Stuff/Dine '''Main Street, U.S.A. inspired by the streets of New York City of the United States in the early 20th century and this land serves as the park's main entrance. Opened:'''June 10, 1991 '''Attractions * Disneyland New York Railroad - Trip around the park of the Magic Kingdom.Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''Main Street Vehicles - (a 3 ft (914 mm) gauge tramway) Main Street Vehicles naturally head up and down Main Street U.S.A. and throughout the day and late at night, but only before and after the daily entertainment has occurred.Opened:'June 10, 1991 * '''Penny Arcade '- TBA 'Opened:'June 10, 1991 * '''Main Street Trolley - A Trolley Ride Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''One Man's Dream Gallery - Inside the One Man's Dream Gallery guests can learn about Walt Disney's life, theme parks, cartoons and movies, and even the future of Disney.Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''Great Moments of Walt Disney - a stage show featuring an audio-animatronic version of Walt Disney similar to Great Moments of Mr. Lincoln at Disneyland & The Walt Disney Story also formerly at Disneyland as well. Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''Main Street Theater - TBA Opened:'''June 10, 1991 '''Shops * The Emporium - Disney goods.Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''Newsie's Novelties - an newspaper & merchandise stand. Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''Disney Clothiers, Ltd. - This is the place for adults to get their clothing, accessories and jewelry. Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''New York Department Store - which features a wide variety of Disney merchandise, as well as general Disneyland New York merchandise. Opened:'''June 10, 1991. * '''The Theatre Memoria - It will be a shop inside The Disney Brothers Theatre which changes the merchandise line with the show they have. Opened:'''June 10, 1991 '''Restaurants & Refreshments * Walt's - An American Restaurant - Table service. A Tribute to Walt Disney himself, this full course restaurant has Walt Disney relics and memorabilia. Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''The Teddy Roosevelt Lounge - an exclusive club. The Teddy Roosevelt Lounge is an New York themed of Club 33. Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''New York Deli - a delicious counter service restaurant that serves sandwiches, meats & some snacks. Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''Main Street U.S.A Ice Cream Parlor - Ice Cream Parlor Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''Main Street Bakery - TBA Opened:'June 10, 1991 * '''Starbucks/Ben & Jerry's '- A combined Starbucks and Ben & Jerry's stand where you can combined ice cream and coffee. 'Opened:'June 10, 1991 * '''Casey's Corner - TBA Opened:'June 10, 1991 * '''Crystal Palace '- TBA 'Opened:'June 10, 1991 '''Shows * The Disney Brothers Theatre - a 1,700 seating theatre that features The Golden Mickeys. The theater has been given a makeover to look very similar to the Broadway Music Theatre at Tokyo DisneySea's American Waterfront. The Disney Brothers Theatre is equipped to present hour-long, Broadway-style telling of Disney’s finest. In fact, the theater plays host to a rotating series of shows, and every two weeks, a different show takes the stage. Plus, two posters will line the entrance doors, advertising the theater's current tenant. Most of these shows come from the Disney Cruise Line and some of the parks around the world. Here's the full rotation of shows that will play at The Disney Brothers Theatre. Opened:'''June 18, 2019. Here is a real fact about The Disney Brothers Theatre. The Disney Brothers Theatre was a tribute to all of the 3 brothers of Disney one is Walter Elias Disney also known as Walt Disney who a man who dreamed up big things like Mickey Mouse, His Studio, Disneyland & a course The City of EPCOT, the other is Roy O. Disney who worked for Walt Disney World just after when Walt Disney die & Roy E. Disney who worked in Disney Animation. * '''The Golden Mickeys'' - The premise of this show is that guests are attending an awards show highlighting achievements by various Disney animated films in several different categories, such as romance, villains, heroes, comedy, etc. * '''Mickey's Soundsational Parade' - A Parade Opened:'''June 10, 2013 * '''Main Street Electrical Parade - A Nighttime Parade Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''TBA Fantasyland Fantasyland is the area of Disneyland of which Walt Disney said, Fantasyland was originally styled in a medieval European fairground fashion spilt into 3 sub-areas Castle Courtyard,Enchanted Forest and Mermaid Lagoon. Castle Courtyard The first sub-area in Fantasyland Current Attractions * Sleeping Beauty Castle '- TBA '''Opened:'June 10, 1991 * 'King Arthur Carousel '- a carousel attraction. 'Opened:'June 10, 1991 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. '''Map Info: TBA. * Snow White's Scary Adventures '''- A dark ride themed to Snow White. '''Map Info: Hop inside a mine cart and follow the path of Snow White as she flees into the dark forest to avoid the wrath of the evil Queen Opened:'June 10, 1991 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. * '''Peter Pan's Flight '- A Peter Pan themed dark ride '''Map Info: Fly over London with Peter Pan aboard a magical pirate ship to Never Land * Frozen Ever After - a log flume attraction Map Info: Hoist the sails in Arendelle aboard an ancient Norwegian vessel as you set out into the wondrous wintery world of Frozen! Opened:'June 12,2017 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. * '''Mr. Toad Wild Ride '- A dark ride. '''Map Info: Zig and zag in a motorcar during a manic drive through the English countryside. Opened:'June 10, 1991 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. * '''Pinocchio's Daring Journey '- a dark ride themed to Pinocchio 'Map Info: '''Hop inside a woodcarver's cart and take off on a fantastic adventure that revisits the beloved tale of Pinocchio. '''Opened:'June 10, 1991 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. * '''The Sword in the Stone - TBA Opened:'''June 10, 1991. * '''Mickey's PhilharMagic - A 3-D flim attraction. Map Info: '''Get swept away in the magic of Disney animation in this 3D movie musical starring many favorite Disney characters. '''Opened: March 12, 2004. Disney FastPass Available?: 'Yes. '''Replaced : '''Mickey Mouse Revue. '''Sponsored by: '''Kodak * '''Dumbo The Flying Elephant '- an aerial carousel-style ride. '''Map Info: '''Soar high in the sky on a whimsical flight over Fantasyland aboard Dumbo the Flying Elephant. * '''Snow White Grotto - TBA Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''Rapunzel's Tangled Journey - A Trackless dark ride Map Info: 'Take a ride through the story of Rapunzel. '''Opened:'May 27, 2017 * 'Casey Jr. Circus Train '- Board the Casey Jr. 'Opened:'June 10, 1991 * '''Storybookland Canal Boats - See various Disney locations, miniature. Opened:'''June 10, 1991 '''Former Attractions * Mickey Mouse Revue - an indoor audio-animatronic stage show Opened:'''June 10, 1991 '''Closing Date: '''May 25, 2002 '''Replaced by: '''Mickey's PhilharMagic '''Shops * Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique'' - TBA '''Opened:'June 10, 1991 * Rapunzel's Market - Tangled goods. Rapunzel's paintings of the light ceremony illuminate this shop. You might even find Pascal hidden in the garden next to the shop! Opened:'''May 27, 2017 * '''Gepetto's Shop - Pinocchio goods. Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''Big Top Gifts'' ''- Dumbo souveniors. The citizens of Hattonville has gathered the biggest stars of the circus! With amazing circus gifts, see Timothy Mouse and Dumbo fly above guests.Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''Souveniors from Neverland - Peter Pan goods. Inside the Darling's Household is the gift shop from Neverland! John and Michael bring you some of their favorite Lost Boys souveniors while Wendy showcases her pirate souveniors. Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''TBA Restaurants & Refreshments * Pinocchio's Village Haus'' - This Alpen style cabin tells the story of Pinocchio. '''Opened:'June 10, 1991 * The Snuggly Duckling'' ''- Table service german food. Inside the famous Saloon from "Tangled", see villains perform and eat comfort german food. Daily performances by Hookhand is one of the unique aspects! Opened:'''May 27, 2017 * '''Merlin's Magic Potions -TBA Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''Storybook Treats - Circus confectionary'. Humphrey the Bear and other circus pals bring you Circus food! * King Stefan's Banquet Hall - TBA Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''Friar's Nook -TBA Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''Pinocchio Village Haus -TBA Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''Storybook Treats - TBA Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''TBA. Shows * Mickey's Celebration - TBA Opened:'''June 10, 2006 * '''Remember... Dreams Come True - TBA Opened: '''May 17, 2006 '''Enchanted Forest The seconed sub-area in Fantasyland Opened:'June 10, 1991 ' Attractions * Alice in Wonderland - a dark ride themed to Alice in Wonderland.Disney FastPass Available?: 'Yes.'Map Info: 'Explore the curiously wondrous world of Walt Disney’s animated classic Alice in Wonderland aboard an oversized Caterpillar! '''Opened:'June 10, 1991 * '''Mad Tea Party - A tea cup ride. Disney FastPass Available?: 'Yes.'Map Info: 'Spin ‘round and ‘round in an oversized teacup during a madcap music-filled adventure.'Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''Matterhorn Bobsleds - a Arrow Dynamics intertwined steel roller coaster Opened: '''June 10, 1991 '''Disney FastPass Available?: Yes Map Info: TBA. Height restriction: '38 in. * '''Enchanted Tales with Belle '- TBA 'Map Info:'Relive the magic of Disney´s Beauty and the Beast during an unforgettable reenactment starring Belle, Lumiere... and you! 'Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Opened:'June 15,2012 * '''It's A Small World - A boat ride Map Info: 'Embark on a whimsical boat ride past a jubilant confection of singing children from around the globe. '''Opened:'June 10, 1991 '''(Disneyland Version) Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. ' * '''Beauty and the Beast Live On Stage !' - TBA Disney FastPass Available?: 'Yes '''Opened:'June 10, 1992 * '''Alice's Curious Labyrinth - a hedge maze attraction. Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Opened: '''March 9, 1993 Wander through your own adventure in Wonderland, where a Cheshire Cat-sized smile awaits you around every corner. * '''TBA Shops * TBA Restaurants & Refreshments * Be Our Guest Restaurant - TBA Opened:'''June 15,2013. * '''Cheshire Café - TBA Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''Gaston's Tavern - TBA Opened:'''June 15,2013. * '''TBA Mermaid Lagoon The third and Final sub-area in Fantasyland themed to the Little Mermaid Current Attractions * The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure - A Omnimover dark ride themed to The Little Mermaid Map Info: '''Descend below the waves—without ever getting wet—for a whimsical musical adventure awash with scenes from the animated classic. '''Opened: '''June 3, 2013 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Replaced : '''Voyage of the Little Mermaid * '''King Triton's Carousel of the Sea - a carousel attraction Opened: '''February 8, 2002 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Ariel's Grotto - a meet-and-greet area Opened:'''Jully 15,1999 * '''Flounder's Flying Fish Coaster - A Vekoma junior roller coaster Opened: '''September 4, 2003. '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Scuttle's Scooters - a Caterpillar-style ride Opened: '''September 4, 2003. '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''King Triton's Concert -TBA Opened: '''September 4, 2003. * '''Blowfish Balloon Race - a spinner attraction Opened: '''September 4, 2003. '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''The Whirlpool - A sping tea cup style ride Opened: '''September 4, 2003. '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Ariel's Playground - TBA Opened: '''July 15,1999 * '''Jumpin' Jellyfish - A Paratower, a parachute jump–style ride. Opened: '''September 4, 2003. '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Former Attractions * Voyage of the Little Mermaid '''- a live show attraction '''Opened: '''June 17,1995 '''Closing Date: '''May 27, 2010 '''Replaced by: '''The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure '''Stores * TBA Restaurants & Refreshments * Prince Eric’s Village Market - TBA Opened:'''June 10, 2013 * '''TBA Frontierland Frontierland is an area that recreates the setting of pioneer days along the American frontier. According to Walt Disney, "All of us have cause to be proud of our country's history, shaped by the pioneering spirit of our forefathers. Our adventures are designed to give you the feeling of having lived, even for a short while, during our country's pioneer days." Frontierland is home to the Pinewood Indians band of animatronic Native Americans, who live on the banks of the Rivers of America.Opened: '''June 10, 1991. '''Attractions * Big Thunder Mountain - A Vekoma mine train roller coaster Map Info:'Race through a haunted gold-mining town aboard a rollicking runaway mine train.'Disney FastPass Available?: 'Yes '''Opened:'June 10, 1991 '''Height restriction: '''40 in * '''Pocahontas Riverbend Adventure - A water coaster simlar to Journey to Atlantis at Sea World Orlando ride themed to Pocahontas Map Info: 'Hear the story of Pocahontas & her forest friends in this thrilling, splash-tacular water ride '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Opened:'July 4, 2002 'Height restriction: '''42 in * '''Mark Twain Riverboat '- TBA 'Map Info: '''Huge boat through the Rivers of Frontier '''Opened:'June 10, 1991 * '''Frontierland Shootin' Exposition - TBA'' '' Map Info: 'Test your accuracy! '''Opened:'June 10, 1991 * 'Pirate's Lair on Tom Sawyer Island '- TBA 'Opened:'June 10, 1991 * 'Sailing Ship Columbia '-'' TBA '''Opened:'June 10, 1991 * '''TBA Shops * Prairie Outpost and Supply - Frontier goods. Miners showcase their special accessories making here. Now you can make your own one of a kind accesorie with your name sculpted on it! Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''Frontier Mercantile - Frontier goods. The renouned blacksmith in Frontierland opened this mercantile as a means to sell his precious frontier mercantile. Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''Big Thunder Mountain Co. - Big Thunder Mountain goods. Fresh from Big Thunder, buy candies, nuggets and other treasures also in this store On ride photos of Big Thunder Mountain.Opened:'''June 10, 1991. '''Restaurants & Refreshments * Pecos Bill Cafe'' - Pizza and pasta. Relive the legend of Pecos Bill and his tall tales in this old timey saloon.Opened:'''June 10, 1991. * '''The Lucky Nugget Saloon - Table Service. Dine and see the amazing show at The Lucky Nugget Saloon. '''Opened:'June 10, 1991. * McDonald's in Disneyland NY - A McDonald's restaurant Opened:'June 10, 1991. * '''Diamond Horseshoe '- TBA 'Opened:'June 10, 1991. * '''Golden Oak Outpost - TBA Opened:'June 10, 1991. * '''Pecos Bill Tall Tale Inn & Café '- TBA 'Opened:'June 10, 1991. * '''River Belle Terrace - TBA Opened:'''June 10, 1991. '''Current Shows * Disney's Celebrate America - TBA Opened:'''July 4,2009. '''Former Shows * Fantasmic! - TBA Opened: '''September 2, 1992. '''Closed: October 31, 2000 (moved to Walt Disney's Hollywood Studios New York) Adventureland Adventureland is an area designed to recreate the feel of an exotic tropical place in a far-off region of the world. "To create a land that would make this dream reality", said Walt Disney, "we pictured ourselves far from civilization, in the remote jungles of Asia and Africa.with 2 sub-areas Arabian Coast and Buccaneer Bay Opened:'''June 10, 1991 '''Current Attractions * Jungle Cruise '''- a river boat attraction. '''Map Info: Set sail for high adventure on a scenic boat tour of the most exotic and exciting rivers across Asia, Africa and South America. Opened:'June 10, 1991.'Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Walt Disney's The Enchanted Tiki Room - TBA Map Info: 'Tropical birds, Tiki gods and colorful flowers come to life in a swinging 10-minute South Seas musical celebration. '''Opened:'June 10, 1991. '''Closed: November 30, 1998. Reopened: '''July 3, 1999 (Now with Iago & Zazu). * '''Tarzan's Treehouse - a walk through attraction Map Info: '''Tour Tarzan's jungle home—built aloft in an 80-foot-tall tree—and see what it's like to live on the wild side! '''Opened: '''March 23, 2000 '''Replaced: '''Swiss Family Treehouse * '''Moana's Journey -A river ride that has a similar layout to Jurassic Park River Adventure.Map Info: 'Sail away as they tell the story of Moana's Journey '''Opened: '''April 5,2019. '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Temple Mountain '- A Intamin mine train roller coaster similar to Indiana Jones et le Temple du Péril and Raging Spirits both at Disneyland Park (Paris) and Tokyo DisneySea. '''Height restriction: 46 in Map Info: TBA Opened: '''July 31, 1994. '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Indiana Jones Adventure:Temple of the Forbidden Eye - A EMV dark ride Map Info:'Embark on a fast-paced thrill ride in search of Indiana Jones—enter this cursed temple at your own risk! '''Opened: '''March 4, 1997. '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * Timon and Pumbaa's Wild Safari Ride - A 3D motion simulator ride '''Map Info: '''Timon and Pumbaa take the viewer on an adventure through the Pride Lands, on a jeep. One of the stops is an area called Restaurant Road, with a bug-focused restaurant on the left and a hyena-run restaurant on the right.'The Attraction Is Sponsored By: '''TBA '''Opened: '''November 3, 2001 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Replaced: '''The Legend of The Lion King * '''Expedition Everest - Legend of the Forbidden Mountain - A Vekoma Steel roller coaster Map Info: 'Careen through the Himalayan mountains on a speeding train while avoiding the clutches of the mythic Abominable Snowman.'Opened: '''November 4, 2010 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Height restriction: 44 in * The Wrong Lever ! - A MACK Rides indoor wild mouse coaster Based off of Emperor's New Groove Opened: '''May 6, 2002 '''Map Info: '''TBA '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Height restriction: 43 in. Former Attractions * Swiss Family Treehouse - a walk through attraction Opened:'''June 10, 1991 '''Closing Date: '''September 8, 1999 '''Map Info: '''TBA '''Replaced by: Tarzan's Treehouse * The Legend of The Lion King - A Lion King show themed show Opened: '''July 8, 1994 '''Closing Date: '''September 4, 2000 '''Map Info: '''TBA '''Replaced by: Timon and Pumbaa's Wild Safari Ride Stores * South Seas Traders - Polynesian stuff.Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''Adventureland Bazaar - Adventureland & Disney stuff. Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''Safari Explorers Co. - Jungle themed goods.Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''Indiana Jones Store - TBA Opened: '''March 4, 1997. * '''The Lion King Store '- TBA.'Opened: '''November 3, 2001. '''Restaurants & Refreshments * Sunshine Tree Terrace - Dole Whips. The Tiki Gods treat grounds for tired humans and visitors of the Enchanted TIki Room. * Tahitian Terrace - Eat & Dine at a Polynesian paradise at the Tahitian Terrace. Similar to the original Tahitian Terrace at Disneyland California. * Tortuga Tavern - TBA Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''Adventureland Bazaar - TBA Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''River View Cafe - TBA Opened:'''June 15, 2006 '''Arabian Coast The first sub-area in Adventureland recreates an exotic Arabian city in the desert near sea with an enchanted world from 1001 Arabian Nights. It will be similar in a way to Tokyo DisneySea's Arabian Coast, but this land will have more experiences and theming. Also this land also have characters like Aladdin, Sinbad and Ali Baba. Opened: '''May 24, 2002 '''Attractions * Jasmine's Castle '''- TBA '''Opened: '''May 24, 2002 * '''Sindbad's Seven Voyages'' ''- A boat ride Map Info: '''TBA '''Opened: '''May 24, 2002 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Caravan Carousel - A Carousel ride Map Info: '''TBA '''Opened: '''May 24, 2002 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''The Magic Lamp Theater - A 3-D Theater Map Info: TBA Opened: '''May 24, 2002 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''The Magic Carpets of Aladdin - an aerial carousel-style ride Map Info: '''Fly high over Agrabah on a magic carpet around a giant genie lamp. '''Opened: '''May 24, 2002 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Shops * Agrabah Marketplace - TBA Opened: '''May 24, 2002 '''Restaurants * Sultan's Oasis '''- TBA '''Opened: '''May 24, 2002 * '''Open Sesame - TBA Opened: '''May 24, 2002 '''Buccaneer Bay The secnoed and final sub-area in themed to an 18th-century Spanish harbor town located on a Caribbean island that has been captured by Captain Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean. Opened:'''June 16, 2018 '''Attractions * Pirates of the Caribbean - a boat dark ride attraction Map Info: 'Set sail on a swashbuckling voyage to a long-forgotten time and place when pirates and privateers ruled the seas.'Opened:'June 10, 1991.'Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Triva: This ride was fomrmly in Adventureland in 2018 the ride got a new entrance and queue. * Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle for the Sunken Treasure - a magnetic powered dark ride aslo clone of the one in Shanghai Disneyland Map Info: 'TBA '''Opened:'June 16, 2018.'''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''The Black Pearl - Full sized replica of Jack Sparrow's famous ship.Opened:'''June 16, 2018. * '''Eye of the Storm: Captain Jack’s Stunt Spectacular'' - a stunt show inspired by the films and Siren's Revenge '''Map Info: '''TBA '''Opened:'June 16, 2018. * Jack Sparrow's Pirate League'' - TBA '''Map Info: '''Learn how to become a pirate! '''Opened:'June 16, 2018. Shops * Blackbeard's Treasure - Pirates of the Caribbean goods. Obtain your Pirates good from the stash of Blackbeard inside his mysterious cave full of treasure.Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''Doubloon Market - Exit of Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle for the Sunken Treasure. Opened:'''June 16, 2018. '''Restaurants * Barbossa's Bounty - Table service. Opened:'''June 16, 2018. * '''Tortuga Tavern - Counter service. The Pirates Hide-out tavern is open for guests. Special beverages include "Sparrow's Ale" ($5.99). Opened:'''June 16, 2018. * '''The Snackin’ Kraken - An snack cart. Opened:'''June 16, 2018. '''Critter Country Critter Country is a area themed is simaler to Disneyland California version of the park and is dominated by a single major attraction, Splash Mountain.Opened:'''June 10, 1991 '''Current Attractions * Splash Mountain '- a log flume dark ride.'Map Info:'Take off on a rollicking log flume ride featuring characters and songs from the classic Disney film Song of the South. '''Opened:'June 10, 1991 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Triva: '''the logs and ride version are simaler to the one at Magic Kingdom * '''Country Bear Jamboree - TBA Map Info: 'Have a knee-slappin’ good time at this jolly country-and-western show starring a hilarious bunch of singing bears. '''Opened:'June 10, 1991 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh - a dark ride based upon the film of the same name. Map Info: 'Travel through Hundred Acre Wood in an oversized Hunny Pot and immerse yourself in the stories of Winnie the Pooh.'Opened: 'April 10, 2002 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Replaced: '''Teddi Barra's Swingin' Arcade * '''Big Grizzly Mountain Runaway Mine Cars '- A Vekoma steel roller coaster. '''Opened: '''April 10, 2014 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Grizzly River Run - A Intamin river rapids ride Map Info: 'A thrilling whitewater raft adventure that takes you roaring down a California river in the Sierra Nevada mountains.'Opened: '''April 10, 2002 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Redwood Creek Challenge Trail - a forest-themed play area Map Info: '''TBA '''Opened: '''April 10, 2002 * '''Hunny Pot Spin - A teacup style ride Map Info: '''TBA '''Opened: '''April 10, 2002 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Pooh's Playful Spot - A a playground Map Info: '''TBA '''Opened: '''April 10, 2002 * '''Davy Crockett Explorer Canoes - free-floating canoe experience Map Info: 'TBA '''Opened:'June 10, 1991 '''Former Attractions * Teddi Barra's Swingin Arcade - TBA Map Info: 'TBA '''Opened:'June 10, 1991 '''Closing Date: '''September 4, 2000 '''Replaced by: The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Shops * Good Ole' South Store - TBA Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''Pooh Bear Honney Store - TBA Opened: '''April 10, 2002 '''Restaurants * Hungry Bear Restaurant - TBA Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''Westward Ho - TBA Opened:'''June 10, 1991 '''New Orleans Square New Orleans Square is based on 19th-century New Orleans. Opened:'''June 10, 1991 '''Attractions * The Princess and the Frog River Ride - A boat dark ride based on The Princess and the Frog and has the same track layout as Maelstrom formerly at Epcot in Orlando Opened: 'April 12, 2011. '''Map Info: '''TBA ' Disney FastPass Available?: 'Yes * '''The Haunted Mansion '- An omnimover dark ride. 'Map Info: '''Embark on a spine-tingling tour through an eerie haunted estate, home to ghosts, ghouls and supernatural surprises.'Opened:'June 10, 1991 ' Disney FastPass Available?: 'Yes * '''The Muppets:Great Moments in American History '- a live show 'Map Info: '''Join Kermit and friends for hysterical, historical sketches and song.'Opened:'''July 4, 2016 '''Disney FastPass Available?: 'Yes * '''The American Adventure '- a host show. 'Map Info: '''Audio-Animatronics, film and music bring America's past to life during this 30-minute show '''Opened:'June 10, 1991 * '''The Hall of Presidents - TBA Map Info: 'Behold all 44 of the men who have served as U.S. President in an Audio-Animatronics show tracing the history of the United States.'Opened:'''June 10, 1991 '''Shops * Pandora Store - TBA Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''La Mascarade d'Orleans -TBA Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''Memento Mori -TBA Opened:'''June 10, 1991 '''Restaurants * French Market Restaurant '- TBA '''Opened:'June 10, 1991 * 'Blue Bayou Restaurant '- TBA 'Opened:'June 10, 1991 * 'Tiana's Place '- TBA '''Opened: '''April 12, 2011 * '''Columbia Harbour House - TBA Opened:'June 10, 1991 * '''Liberty Tree Tavern '- TBA 'Opened:'June 10, 1991 * '''Sleepy Hollow - TBA Opened:'''June 10, 1991 '''Mickey's Toontown An Area inspired by the fictional Los Angeles suburb of Toontown in the Touchstone Pictures' 1988 release Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Mickey's Toontown is based on a 1930s cartoon aesthetic and is home to Disney's most popular cartoon characters. Opened:'''April 15, 1994 '''Attractions * Goofy's Barnyard Barnstormer - A Vekoma junior roller coaster Map Info: 'Take flight above Toontown with Goofy and his homemade stunt airplanes for a thrilling, junior roller coaster ride '''Opened:'April 15, 1994 ('Formerly know as: '''Gadget Go Coaster's from 1994 - 1999) ' Disney FastPass Available?: 'Yes * '''Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin '- a spining dark ride. 'Map Info: '''Steer and spin a runaway taxicab through the wacky streets of Toontown as you follow the adventures of Roger Rabbit. '''Opened:'April 15, 1994 'Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Mickey's House '- TBA 'Opened:'April 15, 1994 * 'Chip and Dale's Treehouse '- TBA 'Opened:'April 15, 1994 * 'Minnie's House '- TBA 'Opened:'April 15, 1994 * 'Donald's Boat '- TBA 'Opened:'April 15, 1994 * '''Goofy's Playhouse - TBA Opened:'''April 15, 1994 * '''Goofy's Paint 'n' Playhouse - a interactive play area Opened:'''April 17, 2011. * '''Toontown Sound Makers - TBA Opened:'''April 15, 1994 * '''Jolly Trolley - TBA Opened:'April 15, 1994 * '''Donald Duck Splash Battle '- Preston & Barbieri Splash Battle '''Map Info: TBA''' Opened: September 4, 2003. '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''DuckTales: Adventure of the Gold - A 3-D trackless dark ride Map Info: TBA''' Opened: April 4, 2019. '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Shops * Toontown Delivery Company - TBA Opened:'''April 15, 1994 * '''Gag Factory - TBA Opened:'''April 15, 1994 * '''Toontown Five & Dime - TBA Opened:'''April 15, 1994 '''Restaurants and Refreshments * Daisy's Diner - TBA Opened:'April 15, 1994 * '''Pluto's Dog House '- TBA 'Opened:'April 15, 1994 * 'Clarabelle's Frozen Yogurt '- TBA 'Opened:'April 15, 1994 * 'Dinghy Drinks '- TBA 'Opened:'April 15, 1994 * '''Toon Pop - TBA Opened:'April 15, 1994 * '''Out of Bounds Ice Cream '- TBA 'Opened:'April 15, 1994 * 'Good Time Cafe '- TBA 'Opened:'April 15, 1994 * '''Daisy's Snack Wagon - TBA Opened:'''April 15, 1994 * '''Mickey's Trailer - TBA Opened:'April 15, 1994 * '''Goofy's Drink Stand '- TBA 'Opened:'April 15, 1994 * 'Pop-A-Lot Popcorn '- TBA 'Opened:'April 15, 1994 '''Beastly Kingdom An Area themed to Dragon’s and mythology creatures Opened: '''May 15, 2006 '''Attractions * Dragon Tower '''- A Vekoma Indoor Inverted Steel Coaster. '''Map Info: '''a group of bats threatening to take the dragon's throne and riches. The bats would enlist the guests help and take them on a wild roller coaster to do so. The climax, similar to other rides, would involve an encounter with the dragon himself, resulting in a near-charred train of guests, but be prepared to go backwards and plunge down an 85ft drop!. '''Opened: '''May 15, 2006 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Height restriction: 44 in * Fantasia Gardens - A music boat ride based on the classic Fantasia similar to The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Map Info: TBA Opened: '''May 15, 2006 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Quest of the Unicorn - a mythological maze leading to the grotto where the unicorn lived similar to Alice's Curious Labyrinth Map Info: TBA Opened: '''May 15, 2006 * '''Dragon Screamin! - A Intamin wood-mimicking steel roller coaster similar to California Screamin At Disney's California Adventure Map Info: TBA Opened: '''May 15, 2006 '''Height restriction: 48 in Disney FastPass Available?: 'Yes * '''Kyra's Journey '- an Omnimover dark ride based off the 1988 Disney film, Reversal of the Dragon Heart. it uses the same ride system as Journey Into Imagination. TBA. '''Map Info: TBA Opened: '''May 15, 2006 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Shops * Dragon's Relam '''- TBA '''Opened: '''May 15, 2006 * '''Mythology Port - TBA''' Opened:' May 15, 2006 * '''Fantasia Store' - TBA Opened: '''May 15 2006. '''Restaurants * Dragon's Pizza Port - TBA Opened: '''May 15, 2006 * '''Lockness Landing - TBA Opened: '''May 15, 2006 * '''Eat N' Go! - TBA Opened: '''May 15, 2006 * '''Ghaidelli Ice Cream Parlor - TBA Opened: '''May 15, 2006 '''Tomorrowland Tomorrowland is set in an intergalactic city, a concept of the future as seen from around the 1950s: rockets, UFOs and robots, etc. In the words of Walt Disney: "Tomorrow can be a wonderful age. Our scientists today are opening the door of the Space Age to achievements that will benefit our children and generations to come. The Tomorrowland attractions have been designed to give you an opportunity to participate in adventures that are a living blueprint of our future.split into 3 sub-areas Galaxy Street,Future World and Vulcania. Opened:'''June 10, 1991 '''Galaxy Street The first sub-area in Tomorrowland Opened:'''June 10, 1991 '''Current Attractions * Space Mountain '''- A indoor Arrow Dynamics/Dynamic Structures roller coaster similar to the ones at Disneyland California,Tokyo Disneyland and Hong Kong Disneyland '''Map Info: '''Blast off on a speeding rocket through the darkest reaches of outer space. Opened:June 10, 1991. '''Closed: '''October 30, 2008. '''Reopened: '''July 15, 2009 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Height restriction: 40 in Sponsored by: '''RCA (1991- 1995),FedEx (1996-2008), Coca-Cola (2009-present) * '''Wreck It Ralph: Arcade Rescue - A Motion 4-D interactive shooting computer-animated simulator ride similar to Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem. Map Info: '''King Candy/Turbo's ghost has kidnapped Vanellope von Schweetz, and Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix, Jr. and Sergeant Calhoun with the help of Disney Parks Guests must travel to Game Central Station, Fix-It Felix, Jr. game, Hero's Duty, Sugar Rush, chase the ghost of King Candy/Turbo and rescue Vanellope aslo on the way destorying evil Cy-bugs. '''Opened: '''November 23, 2018 '''Replaced: '''Monsters Inc. Laugh Floor '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Litwak's Family Fun Center and Arcade - An Arcade at near the exit of Wreck It Ralph: Arcade Rescue Opened: 'November 23, 2018 '''Map Info: '''TBA '''Replaced: '''Starcade * '''Astro Orbitor '- rocket-spinner dumbo like attraction 'Map Info: '''Pilot your very own spaceship high in the sky above Tomorrowland amid a gleaming constellation of orbiting planets. '''Opened:'June 10, 1991 '''Disney FastPass Available?: 'Yes * '''Stitch Encounter '- an interactive show '''Map Info: '''Aloha! Come visit Stitch! He’s been spotted at the United Galactic Federation Stitch Tracking Station. Here you get to talk to the blue, Mischievous alien, and you’re sure to get a good laugh! '''Opened: '''July 13, 2007 * '''The Timekeeper - a Circle-Vision 360° film Map Info: 'TBA '''Opened:'June 10, 1991 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Star Tours – The Adventures Continue - Map Info:'''Make the jump to hyperspace as you ride aboard a 3D, motion-simulated space flight to popular destinations from Star Wars. '''Opened: '''May 12, 2012 '''Disney FastPass Available?: 'Yes '''Replaced: '''Star Tours * '''ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter '- a theater-in-the-round attraction.'''Opened: '''December 16, 1996 '''Map Info: '''TBA '''Replaced: '''Mission to Mars '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters - A Omnimover interactive shooting gallery dark ride. Map Info: '''Fire lasers to defeat Zurg in this shooting-gallery attraction that puts you in the center of a thrilling space battle. '''Opened: '''April 15, 2004 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Replaced: '''American Airlines Dreamflight * '''Tomorrowland Transit Authority PeopleMover - A PeopleMover system ride Map Info:'Embark on a 12-minute tour of Tomorrowland aboard this emission-free mass transit system of the future. '''Opened:'June 10, 1991 '''Disney FastPass Available?: 'Yes * '''Finding Nemo: Submarine Voyage '- A submarine attraction '''Map Info: '''Journey by submarine through a subaquatic world populated by characters and settings from Disney·Pixar's Finding Nemo. '''Opened: '''June 12, 2009 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Replaced: Submarine Voyage * Flying Saucers - A teacups ride different from the one formerly at Disneyland California and aslo similar to Storm Force Accelatron at Universal's Islands of Adventure Orlando. Map Info: 'TBA '''Opened:'June 10, 1991 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Former Attractions * Bill Nye's Science Laboratory Rules! '''- A lab play area/walkthrough similar to Jurassic Park Discovery Center At Universal's Islands of Adventure Orlando. '''Map Info: '''TBA '''Opened: '''May 15, 1993 '''Closed: '''February 28, 2007 '''Replaced by: '''Monsters Inc. Laugh Floor * '''Star Tours - A motion simulator ride Map Info: 'Captain "Rex sent guests on an excursion trip to Endor, whilst being caught in an altercation between the Rebel Alliance and the Galactic Empire. '''Opened:'June 10, 1991 '''Closed: '''July 25, 2011 '''Disney FastPass Available?: 'Yes '''Replaced by: '''Star Tours – The Adventures Continue * '''Monsters Inc. Laugh Floor '- A Monsters inc themed attraction '''Map Info: '''Participate in the giggliest, most guffaw-friendly live comedy show ever—starring Monsters, Inc. and company! '''Opened: '''September 4, 2007 '''Closed: '''January 8, 2018 '''Replaced: '''Bill Nye's Science Laboratory Rules! Replaced By: Wreck It Ralph: Arcade Rescue. '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Mission to Mars - A theater attraction. Map Info: 'TBA '''Opened:'June 10, 1991 '''Closed: '''October 22,1995. '''Replaced By: ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter * Starcade - An Aracde. Map Info: 'TBA '''Opened:'June 10, 1991 'Closed: '''October 21,2018 '''Replaced By: '''Litwak's Family Fun Center and Arcade * '''Submarine Voyage '- A submarine attraction '''Map Info: TBA Opened:'June 10, 1991 '''Closed: '''October 22,2008 '''Replaced By: '''Finding Nemo: Submarine Voyage * '''American Airlines Dreamflight '- An A Omnimover dark ride. 'Map Info: '''TBA '''Opened:'June 10, 1991 '''Closed: '''October 24,2003 '''Replaced By: Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Current 'Shops' * Futuristic Sweets - Sweets from the future. Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''Mickey's StarTraders - Tomorrowland stuff. Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''Space Mountain Shop - Space Mountain onride photos & some Space Mountain & Disney items. Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''Game Central Station'' ''- Wreck It ralph goods. at the exit of Wreck It Ralph: Arcade Rescue Opened: '''November 23, 2018 '''Replaced: Monsters Inc Store. * Intergalactic Imports'' ''- Buzz Lightyear, TRON & Stitch stuff. Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''Star Command Suppliers - Buzz Lightyear stuff. Opened: '''April 15, 2004 '''Replaced: '''American Airlines Store * '''Tatooine Traders - A Star Wars themed store. Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''X-S Tech Store - A ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter themed store. Opened: '''December 16, 1996 * '''Merchant of Venus - TBA Opened:'''June 10, 1991 * '''Tomorrowland Light & Power Co. - MagicBand on Demand station to personalize a retail MagicBand or D-Tech phone case Opened:'''June 10, 1991 '''Former Shops'' * '''American Airlines Store - TBA Opened:'''June 10, 1991 '''Closed: '''October 24,2003 '''Replaced By: '''Star Command Suppliers * '''Monsters Inc Store - TBA Opened: '''September 4, 2007 '''Closed: '''January 8, 2018 '''Replaced By: Game Central Station'''' '''Restaurants' * Auntie Gravity's Galactic Goodies - Ice cream, smoothies, sundaes. Opened:'June 10, 1991 * Tomorrowland Terrace - This restaurant is open seasonally. It has outdoor seating, which is still available for guests to use. '''Opened:'June 10, 1991 * 'Redd Rockett's Pizza Port '- TBA 'Opened:'June 12, 1998 * '''The Spirit of Refreshment -TBA Opened:'June 12, 1998 * Cosmic Ray's Starlight Cafe - There are 3 areas you can order from each bay offers Soups, Salads, Chicken, and Burgers. '''Opened:'June 10, 1991 * The Lunching Pad (Snacks, turkey legs, beverages) 'Opened:'June 10, 1991 '''Future World Current Attractions * Journey into Imagination with Figment ''' - An omnimover dark ride '''Map Info: '''Join Figment and Dreamfinder on an adventure through the imagination! Opened: May 1, 1991 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Note: '''This is a clone of the 1983 version at Epcot. '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''ImageWorks - TBA Opened: 'May 1, 1991 * '''Test Track '- A high speed giant slot car attraction. '''Map Info: '''Design a virtual concept vehicle and then go for a high-octane spin at this attraction that’s thrilling and creative. '''Opened: '''March 24, 1999 '''Closed: '''October 30, 2013. '''Reopened: '''March 6, 2012 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. '''Replaced: '''World of Motion '''Former Attractions * World of Motion - TBA * TBA Shops * Figment's Imagination Store '- TBA '''Opened: '''May 1, 1991'' '''Restaurants * Figment's Café - TBA Opened: '''May 1, 1991 '''Vulcania Attractions * TBA Shops * TBA Restaurants * TBA Category:Disneyland New York City Category:Theme Parks Category:Disney Parks Category:Disneyland Park Category:Disneyland parks Category:New York Theme Parks Category:Mickey Mouse Category:United States Category:New York City Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts